Conatus/Wick
Wick is a character in Conatus and the first character created by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. As character 048, Wick is the 38th paid character within the game. Background Chadwick "Wick" Orcen Jr. was born into a prestigious, wealthy family of successful necromancers based in the UK. They would manage cults, perform rituals, raise undead armies, and build towards the ultimate goal of world domination. All of this Wick couldn't care more about, opting to flee his home and do his own thing. That didn't mean he completely severed ties with the Orcen legacy, however; the whole black-magic-necromancy thing comes in handy quite often. His motto in life is "you only live once", which really doesn't mean anything since Orcens like him have the ability turn into immortal lichs upon death anyway. His carefree nature became a problem once he wandered a bit too far into the wrong places, landing him in Grimnore. He won't complain much, though; wherever he can raise and control some undead, he's comfortable. Description Wick is a muscular, fair-skinned man with dirty blonde, long-on-top-styled hair. His eyes are also blue, but when performing magic, his scleras turn black and his irises glow with varying intensities of teal depending on the amount of effort put in the spell. He also has absurdly perfect teeth, as dentistry is but a trivial matter for the bone-manipulating Orcens. His go-to outfit is a black tank top that barely qualifies as clothing, displaying the words "MY WARM UP IS YOUR WORKOUT" and a dumbbell on its front. He also wears a pair of dark green shorts, a bumbag strapped across his waist, and a pair of high-end sneakers bearing the same colour scheme of black, green, and teal. As for accessories, he wears an authentic gold-silver watch and a teal-coloured Fitbit on his right and left wrists respectively, as well as a silver pendant on his neck that bears the Orcen family crest. Lastly, he wears a stud on his left ear. Although Wick speaks in a Londoner accent, he tends to modulate his voice, whether intentionally or not. When he becomes excited, flustered, or surprised, his voice becomes noticeably more posh. When he's trying to flirt, his voice turns into a deeper, quite rasp. This also happens when he's sad or dismayed. If he's trying to act tough or joke around, he starts to speak in a more aggressive, almost indecipherable accent. Personality It's easy to hate Wick's guts. Mixing restrictive parents, being privileged with both wealth and magic, and having a predetermined fate resulted in a man who doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He's rebellious and commitment-fearing, but gets lonely quite easily and will waste no time flirting with a pretty face. He means well most of the time, but comes off as insensitive due to his ignorance. He prefers to avoid conflict and hates confrontation, but he has a fragile masculinity, as well as a big mouth and ego. He used to be much worse when he was younger, however; all of these trait were amplified, being a spoiled and insufferablely selfish brat that caused a lot of problems for the Orcens. While a semblance of that child still exists in him, he's since grown as a person. Fleeing his family's influence also meant fleeing from his sheltered life, something Wick didn't think would be very hard on him. He was wrong. He was forced to become more resourceful and tactful, as well as less reliant on his necromancy. Turns out that he runs out of energy real quick if he conjures undead servants whenever he wants simple tasks done. This was mainly why he started to work out. Still learning to be a better version of himself, he's a bit more mellow nowadays. While he deals with necromancy very often, he has yet to actually kill a person. Having refused to do so when asked to participate in his family's cult practices, the thought of it always made him uncomfortable. Instead, he prefers not to think about where he got his servants from, as well as about the consequences of his powers. When forced to confront the concept of death and killing again, he gets nervous and quite solemn. If he does manage to get himself to do it, he almost breaks down. Gameplay TBA Stats Equipment Traits Skills Gallery WickAlone.png|Normal Wick Voice Lines Category:Males Category:Necromancers Category:Conatus Category:British Characters Category:Blondes Category:Subpages